Pedophilia
by AceAnomaly
Summary: Roxas isn't sure just how it had happened. One moment he's playing basketball with his twin, the next his wrists are tied with telephone wire and he's thrown in the back of a van. It had all happened so fast that day... Human-trafficking. Dark. AkuRoku.
1. I

**Pedophilia **

* * *

**Rating: **T to R

**Pairing(s): **AkuRoku; Possible: Zemyx, Sora/Riku

**Warnings: **Mentions of pedophilia, soft-core porn, non-con, human trafficking, and drug/alcohol/physical abuse of underage characters. It's dark themed, but lightened up by humor and occasional fluff. Don't worry, although it'll be a dark fic it will be twisted with bright bits of sunshine and rainbows! Annnnnd the cliché happy ending - of course.

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is owned by Squeenix, I own nothing and blah blah blah. Ya'll already know I'm poor, so we'll skip the craptastic whining session.

**Author's Notes: **The only thing I have to say is…I watch _waaaay_ too much Lifetime. And get inspired by lyrics too much.

* * *

_**Kill the lights-  
(These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks)  
-It feels right.**_

* * *

_**Roxas isn't sure anymore just how it had happened. **__At first he had been standing on one end of the basketball court, dribbling the ball between his legs as he whizzed around his twin brother and shot from the three point line - the cool breeze of that cloudless January afternoon tousling their hair as they laughed together. Then, the next thing he knew, his wrists were tied behind his back with a telephone cord and he was staring at his brother's tear-stained cheeks as they were taken somewhere in the back of a black van. With the sharp prick of a needle in the tender flesh of his upper arm the world around him spiraled into dizzying blackness._

_It had all happened so quickly that day…_

_The day they were ripped from their home, their family - humanity - and thrown into the nightmare that is human trafficking._

_They had been lucky, however. Unlike most children erased from society and sold into the world of dark hearts and dark desires, they were bought by an upscale man, Xemnas, whom prided himself on the beauty of his kidnapped, illegal toys; a man who took care of their basic human needs: feeding them and ensuring their well-being when it came to health._

_And it was nice - in that 'things-could-be-so-much-worse' kind of way. At least…it had been, until men and women began showing up every night to take their pick of which child they would defile for their own sadistic pleasures - then it had become a living hell. Comfort didn't matter to Xemnas when night fell - his customers became his primary focus. Their needs, their comfort. That's what it all came down to when the sun fell below the horizon._

_Soon, the twins found themselves in a whirlwind-vortex filled with the sinful, painful pleasures of alcohol, drugs, and sex. _

_Abuse at night, care during the day. _

_That was life. _

…_And they were desperate for an escape._

* * *

**The blond frowns, glaring at the outfit before him. **Tonight marks the third costume party Xemnas has thrown this month. And, again, Roxas is forced to wear the same damn thing - the ironically pure white Naval soldier outfit. With a scowl, Roxas shrugs out of his clothes, tossing them onto the counter of the dimly lit dressing room. He glares at himself in the antique mirror as he unbuttons his shirt and shrugs out of it - seething at the fake tan accenting his steroid-induced muscles that had taken him the last year to define.

Xemnas loved it when his toys looked _perfect_.

"Cheer up, Rox." Sora's voice is light and positive and it amazes Roxas that his twin isn't completely broken by the evils of this place. He, however, _hates _what they are forced to do - he hates that half of their time is spent half-naked in front of hundreds of people at these shittastic parties Xemnas likes to throw…hates that the other half is spent catering to their sadistic needs; sex at thirteen, fourteen, now fifteen…

Then again, Roxas has his suspicions that Sora doesn't mind, doesn't break because he still holds onto the pathetic hope - _pathetic lie _- that they would one day see their mother again.

That one day, they'd have the opportunity to run away - _run home_.

"-and if you do that, it'll be fine." Sora's voice becomes slowly apparent through the haze of Roxas' thoughts.

"Er…"

Sora shakes his head, smiling softly, "Just hang near me as much as Xemnas'll let you and the night will pass us by in no time." He shrugs out of his clothes and into expensive looking black pants. Roxas watches silently as Sora wets his palms with oil and begins smoothing it over the expanse of his sun-kissed chest.

"Sora…"

"Yeah, Rox?"

"I…never mind." Roxas rids himself of his torn jeans, tugging up pure white suit-pants to ride low on his angular hips. He grabs the bottle of oil, squeezing a quarter sized amount onto his palm then slicks it across his chest, down his arms, and up the curve of his neck. Turning his back to Sora, his twin smooths the oil down the tanned flesh of his back. When Sora is done, they turn and Roxas does the same for his twin.

They spike their hair with cheap gel and finish dressing into their appointed costumes. Sora finishes his with the trademark Chippendale bow-tie around his neck, and Roxas finishes his with white gloves that come to the base of his wrists and a white Navel hat - adorned with a shiny black rim and a gold finished medal of sorts on the center front.

A mandatory shot of cheap Tequila laced with a little white pill later and the twins step out into the waiting hall with their other enslaved commerads.

"About time you two princesses show up." Hayner scoffs, scowling at them. He is dressed in camo-pants that cling low on his well-defined hips, large army boots that lace up to the center of his calf, and dog-tags that dangle around his neck and down between his pecks.

"Shut up." Roxas turns to glare at the wall, folding strong arms across his chest.

"Why do _I_ always have to play little cherub boy?" Demyx whines, flicking the gold-wired halo above his head. "Like, seriously? What the fuck?" He turns to frown and poke at a white feathered wing to his left.

If there is any sunshine at all in their pathetic little group, it is Demyx. Somehow, he always manages - like Sora - to look on the bright side of things.

Perhaps it is he who's kept everyone sane throughout their nightmare.

"I'll have you know, Demyx, " Xemnas' voice seems to boom through the halls, so deep and baritone it sends chills up the young boy's spine, "That you, along with the twins, are usually the talk of the night - and the highest of purchases. So quit your fucking bitching before I give you something to bitch about." Xemnas smiles wickedly at the group of kids, giving them all a once over. He smirks when his gaze falls on a petite blond girl with thin arms, small curves, and dull sky eyes. "Naminé, I'm glad we chose the French maid outfit for you. You look absolutely _delightful_."

She looks away, tucking a strand of platinum blond hair behind an ear. Kairi shifts uncomfortably in her Playboy-bunny outfit as she adjusts an ear on the headband she wears. "Sir…?"

"Yes, _darling_."

It's disgusting the way he plays nice…when all he does is promise pain and eventual murder.

"Just how comfortable are we to make your guests this evening?" This question grabs everyone's attention, as the answer that follows would be the golden rule of the evening.

And if one failed to follow that rule…

"_Very_, you see, we have extremely high paying, extremely _valued_ clientele among us tonight. So, you are to do whatever necessary to ensure they _thoroughly_ enjoy their stay with us." He smiles a wide, wicked smile - eyes glowing as he grins that Cheshire grin, "After all, my little _darlings_, what is a Halloween party without tricks _and_ tasty treats?"

…they'd suffer the torturous consequences.

Roxas watches Kairi try to hide the way her face falls at this rule as she bends over, halfheartedly adjusting the fine fishnet of her stockings. This rule, as they all knew, meant _anything_ goes tonight - and it strikes Kairi the hardest. She's the newest of children to their dysfunctional business - V-card still very much intact.

And Roxas feels sorry for her.

The same way he had felt sorry for himself and his brother over two and a half years ago.

"Well, are you all ready? Let us go seat ourselves and await our guests." Xemnas' face is cheery as he clasps his hands together then draws one out towards the large redwood door, ushering the kids inside. "Oh, and Sora?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to greet our clientele this evening."

* * *

**It isn't long before Xemnas' living room is spinning before Roxas' eyes; **filled with men and women all toting expensive alcoholic drinks in hand - laughing at terrible jokes and eying Xemnas' underage children like toys in a sex shop. The crowd varies in age, appearance, and style - some are old, heavy-set, and dressed in Hawaiian T's, khaki shorts, and sandals; some are young, thin, and dressed in expensive suits and dresses; others are middle aged, average, and dressed in casual night-wear - but all of them, _all of them_ share the same exact reason for being here -

- to engage in the sadistic pleasures of pedophilia.

The thought had turned Roxas' stomach at first - the thought of letting women and men touch, not only him, but his _brother…_it had sickened him to the very core. However, he'd quickly learned his lesson the one time he'd refused. Scars from cigarette burns that lace up and down his forearm were a constant reminder to _shut the fuck up, little whore _and to _take it, bitch_ like a good little boy or, _your brother will suffer even more than you, and we don't want that now, do we? _

"Another drink, sir?" Sora smiles at the blond business man, offering his tray of drinks forward.

"Why, aren't you just _delectable_?" The man purrs, taking one of the expensive flutes of champagne from the small silver tray offered to him.

Sora flashes the man a dazzling smile, "Thank you, sir."

"You know, I've seen the shots of your and your twin brother and I must say, you both scream appeal. That one with the sea-salt ice cream is especially fantastic."

Acts of non-consensual sex are not the only demoralizing, disgusting things Xemnas forces upon his kidnapped wards…_pictures_ to fill his soft-core porn site - the lesser of his two evils - are among other things he demands of them from time to time. Especially of the twins. Some of the things they had been forced to do together…

…it was beyond shameful.

"Hah, you've seen those have you?" Even under the pressure of what they do, Sora always manages to be sweet and polite - making people feel needed is his specialty, and because of this, Xemnas constantly goes out of his way to ensure that his twins are well kept.

"Oh _yes _my dear boy, you two are absolute money."

Sora chuckles, that dazzling smile gracing his beautiful boyish features as he politely excuses himself - disappearing into the crowd of people with his tray to meet and greet more people.

Roxas rubs at his spinning head as he watches his brother's form disappear into the crowd. He leans against the wall closest to the front door, scowling viciously at the man who'd been eying his brother. It's apparent, by the way the blond man's eyes raked Sora's form up and down (and by the expensive suit he trots around in) that later tonight, when Xemnas started the betting, the man would bet high and ensure the purchase of the charming brunette for his services that evening.

Roxas tries to bury the image his mind is creating - the image of his sweet, innocent brother grabbing at the white cotton sheets of a queen bed as the large blond man pounds into him, breathing dirty words into Sora's ear, lacing the boy in a sin that would forever stain his pure heart and childhood memories.

It is all so wrong… so incredibly, despicably _wrong…_

…and yet…there isn't a damn thing Roxas can do about it.

"If you keep glaring at him like that, he might just spontaneously combust." Roxas removes his glare from the blond man to glace up at the voice. A tall redhead is now leaning against the wall beside him, staring off into the sea of people. Roxas watches the man glance down at him briefly before returning his gaze straight ahead. "You look rather uncomfortable in that."

"You would too if you were wearing _this_ at a party." The redhead laughs at this statement, the sound smooth and velvety to Roxas' overly sensitive ears.

"You're probably right." The man shakes his head, gaze still focused straight ahead. Roxas stares at him, arching a confused brow. He isn't used to people ignoring his body the way the man is - normally, people couldn't take their eyes _off_ of him. "How do you do it?" The man asks quietly, eyes narrowing a fraction in confusion and concern, "How do you dress that way for a bunch of old perverted people?" He leans his head sideways, staring down at the blond.

"You act as if I have a choice here." Roxas' voice is bitter and harsh. He winces; frowning makes his headache even worse.

"Ah." The redhead returns his gaze to the mass of people, watching as they fawn over the delectable half-clothed youth. "Are you okay? You seem kind of sick…" Roxas is still staring at the man - staring at his fire-red hair that's spiked in the most extreme of ways; staring at his piercing green eyes that seem so far, far away; staring at his pale and flawless alabaster skin, at the black tattoos neatly printed beneath those burning eyes…

"Drug addictions give people power, The Superior of all people knows and abuses that fact." Roxas frowns, closing his eyes. He hates with every fiber of his being what that little white pill reduces him to. The way it makes his head spin, his body ache to be touched - so badly that it's literally _painful_, the way it heightens every sense, especially _touch_…

"He…drugs you?"

Roxas frowns at the man. It's odd. He doesn't seem like the rest of Xemnas' clientele. Too poised. Too professional. Too good looking.

Too _kind_.

"Haha, he more than drugs us. He _feeds _it to us like candy - crack-cocaine and ecstasy." Roxas shakes his head, glancing up at the redhead, "You're new to this whole scene aren't you? What's your name?"

The redhead glances down again, a concerned tint to his sparkling emerald eyes, "Axel."

"_Axel_…" The name tastes exotic on Roxas' tongue - spicy and hot like the blazing brilliance of his hair. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I don't seem like the old perverted type to you?" He chuckles, smiling wide. "You caught me, I'm not here for what _they're_ all here for." Roxas watches the man's beautiful emerald eyes narrow into a heated glare at the sea of people before them. They both watch in silent horror as sweet, young Kairi allows herself to be tugged into the lap of a large man - as she allows him to photog himself trailing his tongue up the soft, innocent flesh of her neck.

"Then what _are_ you here for? Sightseeing?" Roxas scoffs and scratches at his left arm as he shifts uncomfortably. The drugs have him on edge lately - angry, somber, restless - emotions he had been told _never_ to show in front of a client. Axel turns to him with a smirk, placing a hand on either side of Roxas' body as he successfully pins the scowling blond to the wall.

"If I tell you…" His breath is hot against the blond's ear and Roxas shudders, "You have to promise to keep your yap shut."

"I'm no rat. Do you think I'd still be alive if I was?"

"My, my. You certainly have a smart mouth."

"What doesn't break you makes you stronger." Roxas growls, beautiful eyes narrowing at the man pinning him against the wall.

"Smart mouth, but you're a smart boy…" Roxas feels the redhead's lips twist into a smirk against his ear and it kills him the way his body burns for it, "I'm actually…an undercover FBI agent. My group has been tracking Xemnas for the last six years." He lets the back of his hand trace the curve of the blond's neck and Roxas' back arches off the wall at the gesture.

- _touch me,_

"Relax, "Axel purrs against his ear, "I'm not here to molest you, but I have to make my faux intentions apparent to those around us. I can't just stand here and have a conversation with you normally, unfortunately. It's called undercover for a reason." Roxas shudders again as the heat of Axel's breath tickles his neck.

"What are you doing here then, if you're a cop…I don't understand?" He can't help the way his hand reaches up and twists itself in Axel's hair - gloved fingers tangling and tugging at the blood red locks. He needs something to distract his racing heart and blurring vision - the aching need.

_- please, it hurts…_

Axel looks at the boy before him with sad emerald eyes. He can't imagine - can't even begin to fathom the torturous pain the kid is in right now. What is he, all but fourteen - fifteen? - and yet here he stands, tripping on illegal drugs and blatantly begging with pathetic dull ocean eyes to be touched. To just take the pain away -

- _make it stop._

Axel sighs, "Really? You don't? Because I'm _sure_ a boy as smart as you, _Roxas Strife_, must be wondering why no one's saved you kids yet. _Surely_ you must know that Xemnas is a bad man pulling off the most illegal of establishments here."

"Yeah…I…" Roxas frowns, "How do you know my name?"

"I work for the US government, kid. I have access to shit you wouldn't believe. Now listen close," Axel leans in, pressing his lips to the blond's ear whispering in the softest of voices, "I am one of two undercover investigators on this case - the man over there, speaking with the tall blond is my partner, Zexion. We both have to play part of Xemnas' clientele. Obviously, that entails us to attend these whore-house parties he throws." He smiles softly, leaning away to look into glaze ocean eyes - voice still barely audible "However, the man runs a rather clean operation. He doesn't stay long in one place which makes it extremely hard for us to bust in and catch him the right way - he has at least two other establishments that we know of, busting one and saving five or ten out of the twenty or thirty isn't right - that's why I need inside help. _Your _help."

Xemnas walks up behind them looking pleased as he places a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"_Alex_, am I right?"

Axel turns to face Xemnas with a pleasant smile, "That's me. The red hair must have given it away, huh?" Roxas watches as the redhead molds himself into a picture perfect client right before his eyes -

_- a picture perfect liar -_

"Hah! How could I forget you? You always give me a good laugh when we talk. So, Alex, tell me - how has the new website been treating you?" Xemnas folds long arms across his broad chest.

"Fantastic, I much enjoy this one here, " Axel purrs, glancing at Roxas with hungry eyes, "I think I may be requiring his services later this evening." Axel winks at Xemnas as he snakes an arm around Roxas' shoulders - nails raking along tanned skin in a lustful demeanor.

_- perfect…almost too perfect._

Xemnas smiles widely at the boy and basks at the way his eyes are glazed over, the way his shoulders slouch into the redhead's side, the way small beads of sweat trickle down his forehead. And it's almost a shame…that a boy as pretty as Roxas had to look so pleasantly _pathetic_.

"Ah, excellent! We'll be in the studio for another photo shoot sometime this week, so be sure to keep tabs on their web-page. It was great talking with you again, Alex, but, if you'll excuse me, I have many guests I need to cater to. Enjoy yourself." Xemnas grins wide then strides off towards a pink haired man, "Marluxia, _darling_!"

Axel turns his attention back to the short blond who is glaring heatedly at Xemnas and his last purchaser, Marluxia.

That man had been a sadistic bastard, and if there were anyone in the world Roxas wanted _dead_ - it was Marluxia.

The things that man had done to him…

"So, what do you say?"

Roxas frowns, his gaze meeting one of an emerald forest that dances with flames, "I…how do I know you're the real deal? Who are you anyways? Are you Axel, the undercover agent that whispers thoughts of freedom in my ear…" Roxas frowns, looking away from those intense green eyes, "Or are you _Alex_, the perverted client who stares at pictures of me half-naked and pressed against my brother while you jerk off to it until you earn enough money to come to one of these fucking parties and purchase me so you can later pound yourself senseless into my drugged body?" Roxas' words are laced with venom bitterness.

"Roxas…"

"And, if you really _are_ a cop, how the hell do you think you're gonna manage to catch Xemnas when he's solidly outsmarted your people for _years_? Do you even know how long the oldest of us has been with him?"

"He's nineteen, he was sold to Xemnas when he was thirteen, I know. And Demyx Myde _will_ see his family again. So will you - and you brother - but we can't do it without inside help. He's been under the radar for the past four years solid and he's _finally_ making mistakes again. With a few more mistakes and some inside help, we'll have him in custody and facing severe charges back in the US, and you safe at home. But we have to do it right, we cant just go off half-cocked and not nail him with everything we can - if my partner and I were to bust this right now...I guarantee he'd be out on bail or back in the game in less than two years."

Roxas can't believe the words he's hearing. Finally - _dear God, finally _- after two and a half years of torturous hell…freedom was finally a plausible hope again. It was too good to be true.

"Please, Roxas…" Axel pleads, cupping the boy's cheek in the heat of his palm, "Help me help you."

_And, maybe that's the thing…_

The blond can't fight the bitter bark of laughter that falls from his dry mouth.

…_it's just too good for a person like Roxas to believe._

Roxas licks his lips, the world still spinning heatedly around him as he takes a step forward, glazed ocean eyes locked on blazing emerald ones. "Look at yourself, _Axel_…" Roxas purrs, wrapping a leg around the redhead's backside as he tugs the FBI by the tie, pressing his back against the wall and pulling their bodies together, "You're eyes are hungrier for me than Marluxia's were the night he purchased my services for S&M play, and he was one _sick_ man…" Roxas presses his lips against the smooth alabaster skin of Axel's neck, wrapping his hand in the red silk of the agent's expensive tie. "How can you fight against something so clearly _want_?"

"Roxas…stop, you don't know what you're-" Axel's words are weak compared to the loud hammering of his heart.

"You're no justice enforcing _cop_…" Roxas lets his tongue trail along the line of Axel's jaw, coming to bite and tug gently at his ear, "you're not here to save me…" Axel shudders in Roxas' hold - breath hitching in the hollow of his throat, "…because you're no better than _them_."

Axel holds himself up against the wall and Roxas with the palms of his hands; he stares down in numb horror as the young boy toys with him, pressing small hips up into his own. The look on Roxas' face makes Axel feel sick, because the way his young boyish features twist in desire and ecstasy…it's a billion shades of wrong.

It's so, so wrong…

Wrong…

But.

_Kill the lights - _

(Somewhere, in the back of Axel's mind, something is screaming at him - but it's _so quiet _beneath the sound of rushing blood in his ears. Beneath the dirty words, dirty thoughts, dirty images…)

_- It feels right._

Axel watches the blond stop moving and lean his spinning, throbbing head against his chest. "Make it stop_, please._" Roxas groans, one gloved hand gripping at the black fabric of Axel's suit jacket. Axel swallows the dry lump in his throat and runs a shaky hand through golden spikes, gel crunching beneath his fingers.

He still can't understand what just happened to him.

Is he really no better than the other men and women here to get their kicks off the sadistic pleasures of pedophilia - the one thing he's been solidly fighting against for the last six years of his life.

"I can't help you unless you help yourself." His voice seems so far, far away and it scares him.

"…You…You can really get us home?" There is a desperation in the boy's voice that makes Axel's insides twist into knots - makes him want to pull out his gun and put a bullet in every perverted mother fucking head in the building…

…including his own.

"I _will_ get you out of here and back home," Axel vows, hands now resting on Roxas' back, "I promise."

"Then I'll help…" Roxas whispers, fingers winding themselves in the silk of Axel's red tie again; he tugs the redhead towards him, "on one condition…" Roxas' breath smells of cheap Tequila and bitter rum as he breathes against Axel's ear, "…you have to purchase me tonight."

* * *

_**It feels right-  
(All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright)  
-Kill the lights.**_

* * *

Whoa snap. I'll create more chapters if the interest in this is relatively high.

Lyrics from:

Song: I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby  
Artist: 3OH!3  
Album: Want

**AceAnomaly**


	2. II

**Pedophilia**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **One day I'll put something here that will be so original and so awesome…people will write a fanfic off of it's awesomesauce. Until then_…_standard disclaimers apply.

**Warnings: **This is a very touchy subject and has mentions of rape, physical/mental abuse of children. If this offends you in _any _way please, do not hesitate to press the back button now. I don't want to hear how this offends you when _you_ have a choice of whether or not _you_ want to read this. Thank you.

**Author's Notes: **Word, kids! There's been a lot of interest in this so, as promised, here's the second chapter. I certainly hope it doesn't disappoint, however, it's got a lot of touchy subjects - someone's bound to be offended or displeased somehow.

**Extra Side Note (Please read before continuing): **It's very hard to decide what to do regarding characterization. I really enjoy the characterization given to them by the creators of Kingdom Hearts, but, it's hard to keep them in character given the scenario and setting of this fic. Going off that - I've done a lot of research on the matter of Human Trafficking, from government sites to testimonies, and so on and so forth, to better the reality and believability of this fic (if Homeland Security comes knocking on my door I'm blaming you guys!) so I sincerely hope that it's well enough put together for all of you. All in all - I'll do my very best to keep them characterized properly and ensure the story is at least half-way believable. My apologies if I fail at either.

* * *

_**I'm not your boyfriend baby / I'm not your cute little sex toy**_

_**Nah, Nah, Wont be your nasty little boy**_

* * *

**Axel is torn a billion different directions all at once. **He wants more than anything to save the boy clinging to his jacket. He wants to nurse him back to health - to give him a night of rest. A night of _normalcy_. He wants to watch those ocean blues flutter closed after deglazing from the drug-induced high - blond spikes falling flat against a soft pillow as he dreams of home and his mother. Yet…at the same time…

He swallows a dry, dry lump in his throat - the flesh inside his mouth sticking together.

At the same time he wants to give the boy what that aching body is so blatantly _begging_ for. He wants to touch him, ravage his small Ecstasy tripping body. Watch as those fingers - fingers that are wrapped _so tightly_ in his tie and suit jacket - curl and twist into sheets as dirty words fall helplessly from parted lips.

Axel shakes his head. He can't _breathe_. This doesn't happen to him.

It doesn't.

It…

"_Axel…_." The way Roxas says his name makes his heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

"I can't…" _Lies_. His mind and body scream at him.

Roxas' head hurts. His world spins. His body aches. With a wince he rests his head against Axel's chest - fingers still wound in the silk fabric of his red tie and black jacket. It's with the grace of some merciful God that Zexion chooses to walk up when he does.

"I have to go." Axel says in what seems to be a mixture of relief and anguish.

"…_please._" Zexion watches the scene unfold, eyes locked on his partner's reactions to the drugged boy clinging to him.

Axel can't think. He's lost when that warm body wraps around his just so. "…I'll try."

* * *

**They're all taken to the large room in the back end of the foyer.** For the children who have already been here, it's a terrifyingly dark place. The previous hours of the evening seeming Heaven in comparison to the Hell that was about to ensue, because once you stepped through those doors and into the Bidding Room…

Xemnas steps out from behind the closed French doors, pointing at Kairi. Roxas watches silently as she walks for the first time into the Bidding Room. He hopes someone has warned her of what's to come. That once inside she'll strip nude and be displayed to all that were interested in her. That she'll stand there in silent shame until Xemnas get's a high enough bid to sell her out for the night…

And then…

Sora bites nervously at his nails beside Roxas, and its instinct when he reaches over and wraps a loving arm around his brother's shaking shoulders. Sora plays the part of a strong individual up until this time every night…and every night he crumbles - completely shatters - until morning comes and rebuilds him once again.

Hayner sits silently in a corner, playing detachedly with the dog-tags around his neck. He's probably the one who down plays his horror the most…but Roxas knows better than to believe his tough façade…because Roxas has heard him cry harder than any of the others.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asks. His voice seems so far away. He wants to tell Sora of the man with fire red hair and eyes as green as the forest back home. But he's scared. Scared shitless of the possibility that it's all a ruse. That he'll get his brother's hopes up…

Sora's hopes are the only thing that keep them going.

Keeps him going.

"Yeah…"

"Wanna play the guessing game?" Sora asks with half a smile.

Roxas nods, "Sure." They did this occasionally, on nights where there wasn't much to say - or on nights they were terrified - they'd attempt to make the best of it in the only morbidly fun way they knew how. Their game was simple enough, they'd guess who was going to purchase them - after having met most all the potential purchasers hours before - and attempt to guess what torturous hell they'd be put though. Even through all it's morbidity, it got them through, and, in a sense, it prepared them for what might come.

"I think the tall blond man is going to purchase me. His name started with an L." Sora states quietly.

"I saw him watch you, and I think your right. He seems like he could have a…kind demeanor?" Roxas treads lightly, he never wants to suggest something that Sora will believe then have it turn out the wrong way.

Roxas couldn't bare having Sora's disappointment on his shoulders. His own was already too much.

"Yeah…then again…" Sora falls quiet and Roxas doesn't have to ask why. Because, then again, the man looks like he could be one terribly dominating, sick bastard.

Roxas fights the urge to laugh bitterly. It's ironic really. Playing this game and saying things like, 'They might be kind'…it's like sitting in a lions cage and saying, 'Well that one has duller teeth, so it wont hurt as much.' They knew it would hurt, regardless of how 'nice' one seemed. Because, in the end, it really only came down to the fact that everyone was here for the same, sadistic reason.

"I think…" - Roxas near shoots himself in the foot for almost saying _hope _- "That a redhead is going to buy me."

Sora nods, "I saw you spent a lot of time with him." He's quiet for a long time, then his eyes fix on a picture across the room. "How do you do it, Roxas? How do you act like you…_want_ it?" Sora cringes at the word, for how could any of them in this prison _want_ something so terrible.

This question takes Roxas aback. He doesn't quite know how to answer the question…because he doesn't rightly understand himself. He'd tried being scared, pathetic, and a billion other shades of helplessness. Then one time, he tried making the best of it - a morbid thought, but, really, what _wasn't _morbid in this place? - and it paid off in the sense that, for wanting it - for being 'a greedy little whore' - he wasn't beaten as badly, wasn't roughed around. It was his call. His say. _He _dominated. And, sometimes, it was nice. Nice in the sense that he had someone who would thank him, or treat him decently. Some people even tried to take it slow and gentle, show him how things could have been his first time - as if he'd gone to prom and lost it the normal way…

_Normal. _

Roxas scoffs aloud. He was _anything_ but normal.

"I don't, Sora." Is the only reply Roxas can think to say. "I make my purchaser believe I do."

"Why?" Sora's eyes are still fixed on the painting across the room. It's of a lighthouse and a beautiful oceanscape - waves crashing, so real Roxas swears he can almost smell the saltine water and hear those crystalline waves crash against the rocky shore.

"To avoid punishment…but sometimes it backfires, most want someone they can dominate. I think that's why people get into this kind of thing. They can't feel powerful over someone their own age, but throw a child into the mix…they want that sense of power."

"You're so smart."

"I'm so _not_ smart." _Because smart wouldn't have been throwing myself at the one person who's trying to save us._

Xemnas peeks his head around the corner and points at Sora. Roxas feels his heart sink when the brunette squeezes his hand and smiles, "See you in the morning, Roxas."

"Yeah. See you then."

This was probably the hardest part for Roxas. Watching his brother - whom oozed innocence like it was going out of style - walk into a room where everyone would take advantage of it. _Rape _it. Rape _him._

Roxas had had the displeasure of seeing what his brother's face looked like during these moments, when Xemnas had called them in and…and…

_Axel, please._

"Roxas…" The sound of Demyx's sing-song voice catches Roxas off guard, he straightens up and wipes at the corners of his eyes. Demyx slides along the bench to Roxas' side. The teen seems so much older than Roxas where height is concerned…regardless of whether or not he really was.

Roxas feels most sorry for Demyx. The kid had been in here for _years…_

"Did you…" Demyx frowns, trying to figure out the best way to put it without everyone around hearing. Roxas cocks his head to the side, then remembers what Axel had said: _"Across the room talking to the older blond is my partner, Zexion."_

"Um, yeah. I noticed him too." Roxas nods, elbows resting on knees that are pulled to his chest.

"Do you think…"

"…I don't know. We can only hope, right?"

"What are you two sissies bitching about over there this time?" Hayner asks with a roll of his eyes, pushing himself up against the wall into a standing position. Sometimes Roxas wonders if Xemnas gives Hayner more drugs than anyone else to calm his rude demeanor. Because the way Hayner walks, it's as if he has _zero_ equilibrium, and the way his eyes are always _so_ bloodshot…

"Any ideas on who's gonna purchase you tonight, Hay?" Demyx asks gently. Everyone speaks in gentle voices at this time of night - ecstasy heightens _everything_ about _every _sense.

"I'm pretty sure a guy by the name of Xaldin. Kinda looks like a Neanderthal."

Demyx winces and shakes his head, "He acts like one too."

"He's had you?"

Demyx scoffs, the most bitter laugh coming from his lips, "Who _hasn't_?"

The room falls silent and they continue waiting. When Xemnas steps out and points at Roxas, his heart skips a beat, mouth going dry to the point that he can't swallow. Shakily he stands up, walks to Xemnas, then into the bidding room.

* * *

**"Strip."** Xemnas' voice comes over the intercom. The lights over Roxas are so bright, it makes his body temperature rise each and every time he's in here. He winces, staring ahead of him, but the way the lights are positioned, it makes it to where the child-whores can't see their bidders.

With shaking hands - drugs and alcohol make every action harder, it seems - Roxas undoes the pure white belt holding up the pure white pants. They pool around his ankles leaving him bare to the world -

- Xemnas doesn't believe in undergarments.

Using his teeth, Roxas bites at the thumbs of each white glove, peeling them off his hands as he steps out of the clothing around his ankles. When he removes the naval hat atop his head he hears Xemnas' voice across the intercom once again.

"We'll start the bidding for Roxas, age fifteen, at nine-hundred and thirty BRL. For those American's with us that's five-hundred US dollars and for those from Europe that's three-hundred and sixty-five Euro. Our translators at the sides of the room can help you figure currency conversions as needed."

Roxas can feel his head rolling from side to side as he tries to keep it straight. His body feels like it's on fire - his squinted, blood-shot eyes trying almost desperately to seek out those emerald jades.

He scratches nervously at his arm when he hears the first sets of bids start to slow. Bids coming at a ten second interval instead of nearly every three seconds. When the rate slows again…twenty seconds now…his heart begins to race.

"Sold, for nine hundred US dollars." Xemnas' voice comes across the intercom. One of the handlers - Xemnas' men who take care of transporting, medicating, feeding, and providing other such needs - comes to collect Roxas by the upper arm. A blindfold is placed over Roxas' eyes as to keep him fro seeing those who didn't attend the party and wished to remain anonymous.

Roxas stumbles at the pace the handlers are going, bare feet tripping over one another as he struggles to blindly keep up. At the sound of a door opening, Roxas is shoved forward into the appointed room, falling to his hands and knees as the door closes and locks behind him.

He stays like this, only moving to sit upright - hands tucked between his legs as he listens for any sign of movement. Sometimes purchaser's enjoyed toying with their child.

The silence continues for what Roxas would guess to be at least four minutes straight, until the brush of shoes against the wooden floor is heard. Roxas braces himself for whatever may come - he's been smacked, kicked, pulled by the hair, tenderly caressed, shoved forward and taken from behind.

The purchaser squats before him and Roxas' heart races, hands curling into terrified fists between his knees. A hand slides behind his head, playing with his honey-blond spikes in an almost affectionate fashion. He can feel the purchaser lean forward and suddenly the heat of the other's breath pours over the left side of his face - the smell of tequila strong and fresh.

Lips press against his ear and his stomach flips when they twist into a smile.

"Well _Roxas, _a deal's a deal."

* * *

_**I'm not your boyfriend, baby / I can't grant your every wish**_

_**I'm not your night and shining armor / So I'll just leave you with this kiss**_

* * *

A buncha research went into this just to make sure I was doing everything right so far.

I was glad to see that I was in fact right and that yes, it does take the FBI mannnny years to even attempt catching these mother fuckers, because they chronically move from one place to another, and in Brazil (which is where I've placed this particular portion of the fic, which is what BRC is 'Brazilian Real Currency') it's exceptionally hard, because nearly eighty percent of their prostitution is children under the age of seventeen.

Let me just say here that Child Sex Tourism is a terrible thing, and happens much more often than we think. What's even more unjust is that these children are forced from their homes into a world of the most terrible horrors we could think to imagine, and then, when help comes, sometimes it's in the form of prosecution against the child - a lot of the time the children are rescued in their twenties, after many, many years of this terrible 'service', and are thrown in jail for prostitution.

With alllll that being said, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Sorry it took so long, guys.

As _always_ I deeply appreciate your interest.

Thanks for Reading.

**Ace Anomaly**


	3. III

**Pedophilia**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters - standard disclaimers apply.

**Warnings: **I feel, at this point, if you've ventured this far into our tragic tale…you're pretty much gonna expect anything - if ever offended, please, do not hesitate to rapidly (and repeatedly, just for good measure) press the back button.

**Rating: **This particular chapter shall have a higher rating, however, I'm not gonna up the entire story for one select chapter. This is your warning, take it or leave it.

**Author's Notes: **Whoa snap, kids. So it's gonna a little sexy, a little intense, a little disturbing, a little depressing, and a little sweet. I'm trying to slowly blow yer minds. (And I just want to say: Thank you, so much, for all your kind words. You guys are the reason I write.)

* * *

_**I got your hands up on my chest**_

* * *

"_**Axel…**_**" **Roxas breaths. His heart hammers in his chest, head turning in the direction of his Savior's face - eyes blind to the world around him. He reaches for the knot of the blindfold, but surprisingly strong, slender fingers stop him.

"…keep it on."

Roxas can't tell what the tone in Axle's voice means. It's different in a way that makes his heart pound hard against his ribcage and his hands shake as they return to their pervious position between his knees.

"You drank." Roxas states quietly, after several minutes of silence. One of Axel's hands is still messing with the blond's gelled hair.

"Mm, I did." Axel admits almost bitterly.

"…Why?" The innocence of the question is drown out by the expression Roxas wears -

Axel wants to laugh. _Kid, all the alcohol in the world wont help save me from what I'm about to do._

- because both he and Axel know exactly _why_ the redhead chose to drink before coming here.

"That's for you to decide."

* * *

**Sora sits silently in the warm room **- he can already tell that the person who purchased him (for twelve hundred US dollars) is extremely well off if they can afford the Luxury Room, a room of which Sora has only had the privilege of being in very few times.

Tilting his head, the brunette listens intently to the room around him - the sound is subtle, but he can hear his purchaser swirling ice in a glass (probably a glass one-fourth full of scotch) off in the far corner of the room.

"Stand."

The voice sounds familiar, laced with an accent he'd heard earlier. He thinks of Roxas as he stands, wondering if his twin's guess had been as good as his own.

"You truly are a delectable piece, you know that?" The man stands, setting his glass on the table he'd been sitting at. Sora can hear the man's fine Italian leather shoes slide against the plush carpet beneath their feet as he makes his way over.

"I do, Sir." Sora nods, Roxas' words in his ears as he attempts a slight bit of confidence. _'I don't want it, but I let my purchasers think I do. - Sometimes it pays off, other times it backfires.' _

"Mmm, of course you do...How could you not?" The man comes to stand before Sora, strong cologne filling the brunette's nostrils. His hand slides along Sora's smooth cheek, coming to pull the knot holding the blindfold. Sora keeps his eyes closed as the black cloth falls to the ground silently. He's learned to not do anything until told - confident or not, he knows his place in this fucked-up world of theirs.

"Come, sit with me." He says, almost kindly in a way that makes Sora half-way wonder if this night might not become a nightmare he relives time and time again somewhere down the road. The brunette nods, following the man onto the plush pillow-top mattress. He's happy to at least be in this room. The room is absolutely lovely - it leads him wonder things like, if one day, when they get out, he'll ever be rich enough to purchase such luxurious items.

"Sora…what an unusual name…" He starts small talk, making his young toy feel at home - feel safe. One of his large hands is placed just behind Sora's back, while the other is slowly rubbing at the thigh closest to him "What does it stand for?"

Sora knows this routine well. The man is into making his child feel comfortable, one of those clients that feels bad for what they are doing, but can't help themselves in the heat of it all. Like a drug addict, they keep coming back for more, regardless of how terrible it is.

"Sky."

"Beautiful." The man whispers, taking Sora's chin between his thumb and forefinger gingerly.

Sometimes Sora convinces himself that he likes this. That he likes when the buyer's treat him gently. It's a privilege, so why shouldn't he enjoy compassion in the midst of so much hatred…?

But when the man's lips meet his in an almost tender kiss, there are no sparks. There is no desire, no need, no _want. _There is only the empty numbness he feels each and every time someone's lips - (hands, mouth, cock) - are on his. Sometimes it brings tears to Sora's eyes…the thought of potentially never being able to feel for someone the way he should…

…Like a normal boy his age would.

But, like a perfect actor, Sora's arms wrap around the British man's neck, body falling backwards towards the plush bed beneath him - leading the man into the temptation he so desires.

* * *

**The blow comes without warning, hard and swift to his lower back. **Hayner cries out, hands barely catching himself before his face meshes with cold, unforgiving concrete. The man behind him chuckles, a hand swiftly burying itself into the mess of blond atop the young boy's head. With one single yank he has Hayner to his feet and face against the brick wall of the tiny room. The uneven material scrapes at the tender flesh of his cheek, causing him to tear-up involuntarily.

The man wastes no time, Hayner can hear him whacking himself off behind his frightened frame - one of the man's hands still pressing much too hard at Hayner's head, mashing his cheek further and further into the cool brick.

It's completely void of any emotion or concern when the man spreads Hayner's cheeks apart and begins to ram himself in - lightly lubricated with whatever spit he felt the need to apply.

Hayner hates himself when his vocal cords betray him - voice echoing in pain against the walls. The man grunts, adjusts his positioning and continues - balls deep and pounding feverishly between tanned quivering skin. "Fucking tight little whore." He slurs.

"Shut the _fuck _up you _mother fuc-_" Hayner is cut off with a fist to the ribs, his body doubling over as a cough escapes his throat.

"I could tell you'd be perfect for me. There's a fighting gleam to your eye none of the other's have…" He grabs the blond by his shoulder, tossing him backwards towards the pavement. Hayner's skull hit's the ground so hard his vision blurs white - he can't help the tears that fall down his face or the way his hands clutch at the back of his head, body curling into the fetal position without consent.

He hates being weak. _God_ he _hates_ it. He…

"Get up."

Hayner pulls himself into a standing position before the man, bloody hands shaking slightly at his sides. He is not afraid.

No fear. No fear.

_No..._

"This is exactly why I chose you…" The man laughs and shoves Hayner by the head to his knees before him. "Because you'll do exactly what I want with exactly the right amount of fight."

Hayner glares at the man, leans his head back and spits with a venomous passion on the man's cock.

_...God, please._

Grabbing a fistful of Hayner's hair the man arches his body towards the boy with a grin. "Suck it."

* * *

**Axel stares at the nude boy before him with one-hundred million different thoughts racing through his mind. **It would be _so easy _to take advantage of him right now, to bend him over and take what he rightfully paid for - to watch those blue eyes spill perfect crystalline droplets onto the dirty floor, watch as those bitten nails claw helplessly at whatever is within reach…

But…

Then again…

It would be just as easy to let the boy sleep for the seven hours they have. To discuss an escape. To run gentle, caring fingers through the boy's hair as he dreams peacefully of home, school, sports, _normalcy…_

"What do you mean, exactly?" Roxas treads lightly, careful to not make assumptions. He's come to the conclusion that Axel may be his only living, breathing hope of survival and - _dear fucking God, please _- escape.

"Roxas…" Axel cups the boy's chin gently, bringing their faces level with one another. Roxas can't see the man before him, but that doesn't stop his vision being invaded with the greenest of greens. "What do you want me to do?"

Roxas contemplates this for a long while. For once, he _wants_ it. And it's terrible, really. The fact that he wants to give himself up to the one person promising safety, security…yet, maybe that's what was driving him to even consider that option. That, maybe…_just maybe_…in Axel's arms it wouldn't be _as_ bad. That _maybe _it would erase the bad with something good - even if it was only just slightly better.

But then, what would that do? Prove to the man before him - his savior - that he really is nothing more than an undeserving whore? That this little whoring adventure he's had to endure for the past two and a half years was finally _paying off? _

Roxas scoffs aloud, shaking his head. _Congratulations, Xemnas. You've fucked up another child from ever having a normal thought process when it comes to love, lust, sex, and life._

"Where is it?"

There's a long silence between them, and Roxas is sure Axel knows what he's referring to. Axel may be new to their whole scene, but there were only two things given from the handlers upon purchase. A condom and…

"You really want it?" Axel's voice holds that concerned tone from earlier, and it almost breaks Roxas' heart for the choice he is trying to make.

"I…kind of need it, regardless." Roxas admits sheepishly. He knows it sounds horrible - fifteen and asking for illegal drugs - but he can't help it. After all, no matter what age -

- drug addictions are a _terribly_ hard thing to break.

"I'm going to lose my badge over this." Axel says with a sigh, but Roxas swears he can _hear_ the smile on the man's lips as a small white pill is pressed into Roxas' warm, open palm.

It's without thought or hesitation that Roxas pops the drug into his mouth - he knows how terrible of a trip it is coming down from ecstasy - it's made him attempt suicide quite a few times - and he'd take the pain of being uncontrollably sensitive to all senses than that kind of depression and sadness any day.

Roxas reaches out blindly, hand trying to feel its way along Axel's chest, trying to get a better impression of where the man is. Axel's fingers lace between Roxas' and lead them up to his cheek, where the redhead leans into the tenderness of the short teen's sun kissed palm. Biting his lip, Roxas' other hand slides from it's place between his knees and up the expanse of Axle's chest, fingers twining themselves in the smooth luxurious silk of that red, red tie. He pulls the man forward until their noses touch; Axle's breathing is ragged and heartbeat erratic -

- he's never felt more terrified.

"What have you done to me, kid?" Axel whispers, voice so quiet Roxas isn't even sure if he heard the man right.

"…Kill the lights."

* * *

_**Mother fuckers best believe it -  
**__**That you're fuckin with the best**_

* * *

Goddamnit! Do you guys even know how hard this is to write? It's truly like walking on eggshells.  
Faaaaaack. MotherFackin-Fack.

Regardless, there you have it. A short little bit of chapterage for you.  
You guys have no idea how much I appreciate ya'll hangin' in here with me - I know I've been terrible, leaving you all to wonder if I'm ever gonna write or update...

I'm sorry!  
...I love you?

So, here's the deal: I want your input! Where do you want to see this go? Anything in particular you want to see? Let me know! I am humbly at your disposal.  
The idea that peaks my interest most will probably be the one I go with.

_**Ace*Anomaly**_


	4. IV Yes, you are seeing clearly

**Pedophilia**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. -whine- blah blah blah -sob- yadda yadda yadda -insert pitty party here-

**Warnings: **You all know as well as I know that for reading/writing this we're all pretty much going to hell. But hey, if ever offended, please, do not hesitate to rapidly (and repeatedly, just for good measure) press the back button.

**Author's Notes: **OMFG GUYZ! So, uh… I have no words really, except for thank you. Thank you for sticking this out with me. I'm not sure when or how often I can update. I'm joining the Navy ya'll. :O But as often as I can I will. I'm sorry this took so long. This was all but thrown together in about two hours after getting a recent review and re-reading the entire thing and being -slightly- inspired. Thank you all, again. You guys are great. Hopefully I'm not further disappointing you with this chapter.

* * *

_**These children learn from cigarette burns -  
Fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks.**_

* * *

**The room is unforgivably cold. **Void of any warmth besides their two bodies. The FBI agent sits silently as Roxas takes his time to further explore his savior. Axel's heart is hammering in his ears, chest, brain… The sound of his own blood pumping feverishly throughout his body is all that's in the air. Around him. Around them. Axel shakes his head. Bites down on his bottom lip. The metallic taste of blood floods his mouth when Roxas' hands find his thighs.

This has to stop.

Axel's brain tries to warn him, but that warning falls on the deaf ears of his heart and dear God, his _body_…

The redhead takes a deep, shaky breath as he moves a trembling hand toward his pocket - the blond still working small, careful, confused hands along the expanse of his body; kneading, rubbing, prodding in an agitated drug-induced state - and pulls out a syringe, then tucks that arm behind his back.

"Roxas…" Axel whispers into the hollow of the room. Roxas pauses his movements to lift his head up, blindfolded eyes seeking in their darkness for those gorgeous emerald greens.

"Axel?" Roxas' voice is soft - breathy from being worked up on the ecstasy.

Axel takes a long moment to stare at the boy before him. Sweaty, flushed, and sun-kissed from head to toe…

And, for a reason beyond him, he can't help the hand that reaches out to caress the boy's face. He can't help the way he enjoys that blond head leaning into the warm heat of his palm. He can't help the way that hand dips down the soft curve of Roxas' jaw-line, down the exposed flesh of a tanned neck with a pulse fluttering like a caged humming bird.

He can't help it…

_(Not himself, nor the boy.)_

"I'm sorry, Roxas…"

…When he leans forward, lifts the blindfold off, and places the softest and most gentle of kisses on those parted, trembling lips. Before the blond has time to react Axel reaches the hand from behind his back and allows the needle of the syringe to pierce the tender skin of Roxas' upper arm.

Roxas blinks. Frowns. Gives Axel the most incredulous look he's even seen. Then slowly falls forward against the redhead's chest, in a sleep that wont end for the next six hours.

Axel sighs heavily, running fingers through blond spikes as he holds the sleeping boy's weight against him.

"I'm sorry, Roxas…" He starts again, "But I can't."

And in the back of his mind he finishes, very bitterly…

_I wont let you let me. Not like this._

* * *

**Wide, blue eyes stare at the decorative ceiling above. **Sora feels so many shades of wrong, disgusting, and numb. The man who purchased him - _Luxord_, as he so learned - is now in the bathroom of their luxurious room. He can hear the sink running and the man's voice humming in a British laced tune. Sora fights the urge to curl into a ball and cry.

How could the man go on about his night like nothing happened? Like a light somewhere in the world - _Sora's light _- didn't just go out. Like he didn't just take a part of a young boy that he could never, ever give back?

A shiver wracks Sora's petite frame when the door opens and the man's eyes find his terrified ones.

"What is wrong, precious?" He asks in all sincerity. It kills Sora that he can't see it. Can't see what he's done to him. For others… For himself…

"Nothing, sir. Just…" Sora all but mentally chokes on what he's about to say. About to _lie._ "Just basking in the afterglow."

The man smiles warmly, coming to sit next to the nude brunette.

"You are so beautiful." Luxord marvels, running a finger along the curve of Sora's jaw. "So incredibly beautiful."

Sora fights the urge to scream. If he's so beautiful, then why? _Why_ defile his beauty like that? Why take _everything…_

"Thank you, sir." Sora chances a half-smile. He can't smile fully. It hurts too much. The tears pricking at the corners of his eyes were already enough to drive him mad.

"I want to watch you…sleep." Luxord says suddenly. He's staring at the blank TV across the room, eyes lost and… Sora can't quite tell if the other shade in his eyes is that of remorse.

"Sir…?"

"Unless you'd rather watch TV?" The man smiles at him, genuinely. Sora can't help the fact that his hatred for the man dies just a little at the sight of that smile.

"I…I haven't seen television in over four years, sir…" Sora says carefully. Not wanting to make a choice. He's never been allowed to. Maybe once. Or twice. But this… was different. This was a choice based on pure… Sora hated to say it, but it seemed what he's only heard about. It seemed like a choice based on…

_Kindness. _

Sora couldn't help the tears that fell as he watched Spongebob Squarepants, sheets pulled over his waist, and a man sitting beside him touching nothing but the bed they shared.

* * *

"**Please…" **Hayner's voice cracks, betraying him for the millionth time that night. Demyx hadn't been lying, this man… Xaldin… Is a complete… He is…

_God please. _

A swift kick to his ribs sends him rolling across the room like a broken-play-thing. The blond can't find it in his will to fight through the pain of trying to stand up again. And even though it kills him to… He lays there. Broken.

Helpless.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

Pathetic -

- tears roll down his face as a hand comes to grip at the back of his skull, all but ripping locks of dirtied blond out. "Begging now?" The man laughs and drops the boy, grinning when Hayner does nothing to catch himself - merely lets his body smack the ground.

_Why do you let him do this to me?_

"Get up."

_Please…_

"I said get up." The man's voice is tense and borderline hysterical. Hayner looks at him with such hatred, such a loathing that it makes the blond sick to his stomach. With every ounce of effort in his small being Hayner pushes his bloodied, broken, and bruised body up from the cement floor and leans back against the wall, breathing heavily.

The man smirks. "Good boy." Xaldin sees the flash in Hayner's eye and that is all he needs before continuing his abuse - holding the boy's head against the wall and hands behind his back as he once again takes away any innocence the boy has left.

With tears streaming down his face, Hayner finally breaks - crying against the wall with gut wrenching, choking sobs of despair.

…_Why aren't I good enough for your saving grace?_

* * *

**Six hours come and go far too fast for the agent. **Before long the child in his arms stirs, stretching and blinking in a confused haze. He sits still, allowing Roxas time to piece together the lost hours.

"Sleep well?" Axel's voice isn't full of it's cocky-poise. Its soft, gentle, and above all it has this _warmth_ to it that Roxas wants to bathe in.

"Mm." Roxas nods, looking around the room. "How long was I…"

"About five and a half hours. By my watch we still have roughly twenty-five minutes left." Axel sighs and looks away from the nude boy in his arms.

"Axel-"

The way Roxas says his name makes him melt and explode all at the same time.

"-_why_ did you…" Roxas stops. He wants to know a lot of things. Why Axel chose him. Why Axel bought him. Why he'd knocked him out. And what had that _kiss-_

"Child, I cannot explain my actions this evening better than you can explain how you feel on those drugs." He starts, professionally. Voice full of authority… and remorse. "But I can express to you how sorry I am for any confused and unjustifiable feelings you may be enduring."

Roxas shakes his head. "Quit." Rolling out of the man's arms the blond sits by the wall, hugging his legs against his chest. "Don't…don't _lie_ to me. We have a partnership at this point, do we not? You need my help and I need yours?" -Roxas' voice breaks just slightly, cracks and fills with a sadness that makes Axel's heart wrench, makes him want to run his fingers along- "Don't…feed me bullshit. I _need_ to know… _why_…"

Axel comes to sit beside Roxas, head lulled back and staring at the stony ceiling. What can he say? What can he do? How can he earn the child's trust at this point?

"Roxas…I…" Axel struggles. He doesn't even know what the question is in reference to. _Why_. There are a bunch of ways to answer that vague of a why. "I…" Beside him he feels Roxas sigh and lean his tired blond head against his shaking shoulder.

"It's okay." Roxas soothes, then laughs a bit ironically, "We're a couple of fuck-ups aren't we?"

And how wrong it feels. Being soothed by the child he was supposed to be saving. By a child who's endured far worse horrors than he could ever dream…

But _God _does it feel good to laugh.

They sit there like that for a moment longer, Roxas leaning against Axel, until the agent pulls out a small black device and places it in Roxas' palm. "Do what you need to hide this. This is the worlds smallest…" he pauses, the kid has been in here a while, and things have changed a lot, so he goes with the dumbed-down laymen's terms, "Well, it's like a phone if you will."

Roxas' face lights up with confusion and excitement. _Communication with the outside world._

"If you need to, you turn it on here - that will send a page to my phone and we can talk as if it were a cellular device." Axel clicks the green button at the side. Then points to the red button, "Here, is how to set it to record. Keep it on record and on your person whenever you are around Xemnas. I need you to try to buddy up to him. Get him, in some way, without drawing attention to yourself, to get him to divulge the other whore-house locations.

"The range it picks up voices is twenty-feet away from yourself so keep within that distance at all times. You needn't worry about it's battery life - we're talking top-government equipment here." He laughs softly, then spends the next ten minutes explaining the device and answering Roxas' questions.

Roxas holds it close to his chest. To his heart.

"So…I could…" Roxas looks down at the floor hesitantly. Axel arches a brow.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"…I could…call you?" He pauses again, then adds, "Whenever?"

Axel sighs, a warm smile gracing his lips as he pulls the blond in for a tight hug. "I'd like that."

Roxas lets his arms wrap around Axel's slim waist, lips against red hair as he breaths the simplest two words -

- two words that break Axel's heart at the very core. "Me too."

* * *

_**All these asphyxiated, self-medicated -  
Take the white pill you'll feel alright.**_

* * *

_Umm… omg?  
Yea. _

_Me too, kids. Me too._

_Didn't see myself updating this so soon.  
Very sarcastic - LOL._

_Sorry guys._

_But I do love you._

_Just… the Navy is kind of demanding my soul._

_***Ace-Anomaly***  
_


End file.
